


MINE:Only Mine

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aggressive Harvey, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Possesive harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: What happens when possessiveness crosses all the bounds,what happens when your past comes back to haunt your present or Your pasts haunts your past,Can a person only belong to one as a possession as an object.
What happens when harvey spector gets over possessive of his husband mike ross,how things get starting to turn bad what will mike do,how far will harvey go in the heat of his possessive behavior and jealous that came when mike's long gone ex Logan sanders comes back in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story there was no relationship between rachele and mike or logan/Rachele.  
> Mike is a law school graduate and not a fraud, Mike and harvey are gay in this story and not Bi!
> 
> Mpreg is obviously possible and well accepted in this Universe.
> 
> The story may get pretty intense and maybe abusive in the coming chapters,I have not decided the ending of this story at the moment because it is going to be long maybe around 30 chapters or so :P
> 
> Please do leave your comments on this excerpt.

**Excerpt**

* * *

* * *

 

Harvey specter after a very long time was in a bad in fact a very bad mood,today he saw something that made his blood boil,he was angry very angry.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of door opening and saw his husband entering the apartment,looking happy.

"Hey harv,you early today are you fine?"asked mike putting his keys on the table and sitting beside harvey on the sofa.

"Where is Sarah by the way,I am not able to see the little devil playing around and you never drink when you are around her?"Asked mike.

"She is at donna's with rachele and donna,I wanted to have some time alone with you"Said harvey in a very serious tone his hold tightening on the glass.

"Ohh Ohk" replied mike.

 

"What were you doing with him"Asked harvey in a calm tone.

"What was I doing with whom Harvey?" said mike.

"With logan sandars,you were with him this afternoon I saw you laughing and hugging him myself mike"Said harvey throwing the glass on the floor making it shatter into pieces.

"Harvey Harvey listen to me,okay I know I and Logan had a history but today we met as just friends it was nothing more than a chance meeting" said mike trying to make harvey understand.

Harvey moves towards the wall and mike follows him,harvey pines mike against the wall with a grip so strong that it must have left marks on mike's wrist,harvey moves nearer to mike's ear and whispers in a dangerous tone

_"Listen to me very carefully mike, **YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE** ,if anyone ever tries to take you away from me then I don't know what I will do and ever if you try to leave me I won't let you go because you belong to me only **ME** "_ he ends this with a kiss full of so much possession and authority that for the very first time mike felt there was no love in the kiss,which was always there,this was something different something powerful and dangerous.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally prompt,direct typed and posted here without any proof reading,this is only a excerpt and not a prologue or anything,this is a small part of a chapter of the story :P....
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your comments.


End file.
